1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonslip walking stick rest, and more particularly, to a nonslip walking stick rest disposed at a lower end of a walking stick. The nonslip walking stick rest comprises a lower housing, a middle housing and an upper housing, and is provided with a spherical shaft between the lower housing and the upper housing, such that the lower housing stays closely to the ground by adapting and adjusting to different angles in order to prevent slipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A walking stick used by the elderly or physically challenged usually has a rubber walking stick rest at a lower end thereof. The walking stick rest is for providing nonslip effects when the walking stick is propped on the ground.
However, the prior walking stick rest is an integral structure, and is incapable of tilting to adapt to different angles of the ground. When the ground which receives the walking stick has a larger angle, a contact area between a lower plane of the walking stick rest and the ground  becomes smaller. The smaller the contact area is, the smaller an interference area between the lower plane of the walking stick rest and the ground gets. Therefore, slipping of the walking stick is often resulted. The prior structure offers rather insufficient safety for that a person may easily fall due to the slipping described above.